


The Broke Mafia Boss

by 8027forever



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8027forever/pseuds/8027forever
Summary: Thanks to the stupid debts the Primo had 400 years ago, Vongola Famiglia is now bankrupt! Sawada Tsunayoshi gets kicked out to the street, jobless, homeless and broke. Just when he is giving up, he meets Yamamoto Takeshi, the rich professional baseball athlete who saves the day! But Tsuna won't leech on him. Even if he must do weird jobs from Reborn to pay his bills! Yaoi. AU. TYL!80 x TYL!27.





	

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me.

Warning:

Yaoi. TYL!80 x TYL!27 (TYL!Yamamoto x TYL!Tsuna). If this subject turns you off, you better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned. I don't want any complaints, reports, or flames about this story.

 

**The Broke Mafia Boss** **─** **Chapter 1**

“This Can’t Be Happening!”

The bright sun had just finished setting from its work, bringing down the dark shade up on the glassy sky, completing the consummate night with its promising embrace, when a physically tired, 24-years-old mafia boss, Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was sitting speechless in his office, at the Vongola Mansion in Sicily, Italy.

He was leaning back on his office chair, his muscles were all tense. He looked disturbed. His face was making a downright frown as if he had a lot of problems in his thoughts. His mind was in an empty blank state, frozen in time, unable to process the terrible information given to him by the famous number one hitman, Reborn.

“You heard that right, Tsuna. We are all broke. All of our assets are gone, completely taken solely to pay off that ridiculous debt. Our previous agreements and contracts with other mafia families have also been nulled, rendered to void as we are no longer able to fulfill our ends.” Reborn explained matter-of-factly. His expression was unreadable but Tsuna would imagine him to be rather torn due to the situation.

Just as Reborn said, the Vongola Famiglia was now broke. Thanks to the stupid debt that the Vongola Primo, Giotto, had back then around 400 years ago from now. Tsuna didn’t even know they were all indebted terribly. Never once this issue was brought up all this time. Why here? Why now? Why must it be him? He couldn’t understand it either.

 “What are we going to do now?” Tsuna gulped down the huge lump in his throat coarsely. It was rather hard. It felt like having a huge chunk of rock, shoved down his throat.

“No other mafia families are willing to help us considering our reputation has been thoroughly obliterated to ashes. We disgraced the whole Vongola Famiglia with this— what do I call it— _merda_.” Reborn shook his head, disappointed. Despite the fact that his face was half covered by his orange-striped black fedora, masking his true expression, Tsuna could vaguely judge from the melancholic intonation.

“It wasn’t even our fault…” The Decimo sighed helplessly, feeling defeated. He threw his head slightly to his side; he just couldn’t get it. Why did he have to get through this? Why did everything have to be like this, crumbling into a heaping mess? Why did it have to be him that took the responsibility for something that he didn’t do? It was all too fast. It was all too hard. He just didn’t get it.

“Of course it is. It was there from Vongola Primo era and we are his successors.” Reborn explained sullenly as he moved from his position, closer towards the Decimo working desk and leaned his waist on it.

“But I don’t get it. It has been from 400 years ago. Shouldn’t it be voided by expiration already?” The mafia boss put his hand down to prop his chin as he reciprocated to lean towards his desk, making a thinking gesture. His brown eyes stared empty to the entrance door across of his office room.

“It looks like it gets renewed in every generation.” The number one hitman gave a weak smile which made Tsuna to look even more frustrated. He got it if it were him that panicked, sad and all that. But if it affected Reborn too? This definitely meant trouble.

“But how come we never heard of it? 27 billion euro total isn’t exactly a small amount…” Tsuna said in a low, frail voice, as if he was just thinking out loud. His expression turned darker, gloomier.

“Well, shit happens. The contract is undoubtedly legit as it was signed by Vongola Primo’s very own Oath flame. There is no use to discuss about this now as it already happened. Arguing about it won’t help us with anything.” Reborn dismissed the thought. He was partly right, Tsuna thought silently. It’s not like they could undo what happened just by talking. If any, it would only make him more depressed.

”What about the Shimon? The Cavallone? Enma and Dino-san would help us, I’m sure.”

“They would. But they can’t help much, as in they might not be able to help the whole family. They have their own to take care of, you see.” Reborn sighed tiredly which was reciprocated with Tsuna’s frustrated groan.

The Shimon and the Cavallone were probably the only mafia families that would still be on Vongola’s side. And as much as he needed the help, Tsuna couldn’t possibly ask them to help with everything. He knew they also had responsibility on their own. Moreover, helping out a blacklisted mafia family might affect the Shimon and the Cavallone as well in their relationships with the other families. This was something that Tsuna wouldn’t favor at all. He didn’t want to bring troubles to the others.

“Can’t we do anything? I’m sure there must be something that I can do.”

“I don’t like to say this either but it’s the truth, Tsuna. We have nothing left. It’s over. Vongola Famiglia is over.” Reborn fixed his fedora to hide his bitter expression.

Upon hearing that, Tsuna swore it felt like a rusted knife just forcefully stabbed through his chest. His heart sank, as regret and indignation flooding what was left inside his shattered heart. He could only sigh while looking at his beautiful castle, crumbling pieces to pieces. There was nothing left that he could do except watching it got taken away in front of his eyes, admitting that he had miserably failed as a mafia boss.

“What are we going to do now?”

“Stay low for a while, I guess. You don’t really want to go out there in front of the other mafia families. You’ve become a public enemy now.”

“That sounds depressing.” Again, Tsuna sighed in a defeated manner.

“You should return to Japan, I guess.”

Why would Reborn even suggest that?. He had long left Namimori and moved to Italy. Why should he run to Japan? Even if Reborn suggested staying low and hidden for a while, why would Tsuna even go there? There’s nothing there for him.

“Well… at least, I still have 30 days to figure a way out.”

“What are you talking about?” Reborn looked confused for two seconds, before realizing what Tsuna actually meant.

“Eviction notice should give us around 30 days, right?”

“There isn’t eviction notice. We all are to empty the premises within 6 hours from the court announcement. And by that, I mean, right now. They are already left as well. We are the only one behind.”

“W-What?! I haven’t even packed my stuffs yet!” Tsuna gasped in shock. This was clearly new for him. Suddenly, he felt scared. He knew that it was all real. But the fact that he had to leave now without properly saying good bye? It felt too real, horribly real. And it made Tsuna felt afraid.

“You don’t need to pack anything. You have nothing, Tsuna. Except for the clothes you’re wearing, your phone, passport, wallet and IDs. We are leaving with nothing. Not even a dignity. That’s the agreement. We are lucky no police are involved here to kick us all out. We can leave with what’s little honor we have left.”

“This can’t be happening…” Tsuna’s face looked terrified, his pupils widened like a saucer. His stomach was churning uncomfortably. Now seemed to be a really good time to panic.

“Come on. I have already booked you a ticket to Namimori, Japan. It will be boarding in 2 hours.”

“B-But what am I supposed to do there, Reborn? I have no one there. I don’t even have friends!”

“Don’t you have Maman’s old house address? Or maybe you can contact Iemitsu once you’re there? I heard he retired from CEDEF and decided to live peacefully with Maman in Namimori away from the mafia life.”

Contacting her mom, Sawada Nana, might be okay but contacting Iemitsu? That was going to be tough. Tsuna and his father weren’t exactly close. Tsuna had never really liked his father. He always thought Iemitsu was always too busy with his works and ended up ignoring him and his mother a few years ago. Yes, things changed. Iemitsu might have become a better Dad. But it wasn’t that easy to heal the coarse hole in Tsuna’s heart.

“B-But… I haven’t even contacted him for so long. I could contact Oka-chan, I guess. We still talk regularly… But what am I going to say, Reborn? That I failed? I really don’t know…”

And the tears, that damned traitor located inside his eye sockets, commenced to betray Tsuna as his brown eyes started to be teary. He didn’t cry. He was certainly almost there because his tears welled up on its side already. Heck, he wanted to cry. But he couldn’t. He mustn’t. If he broke down now, it would only make things worse. Tsuna had got to stay strong for him and for his Vongola Famiglia. He was the leader after all.

“You can survive this, Tsuna.”

“But I’ll be all alone there. The family was all I had. What am I gonna do? What are you gonna do?” Tsuna asked in frustration. He knew he was going to be all alone in Japan. Part of him wished that Reborn was with him, helping him to cope up through the situation.

“Me? Unlike you, I’m not on the hate list. I’m a hitman. I can work professionally and anonymously here. And, I’m also quite a lady killer, you see. I can sleep wherever I want, whenever I want, and with whomever I want.” Reborn said proudly, his face turned to a prideful smirk. Curse him for having that handsome suave look.

“Lucky you. They used to really like me too. I bet they all hate me now.” Tsuna grumbled lowly as he pouted upon realizing how he now had many enemies who disliked him. It was like high school all over again, he thought bitterly.

“Not really, no. I heard _Madam Strazia_ is willing to accept you.”

That was not even her real name. Her real name was Belinda Allegretti, head leader of _Vipera Famiglia_ , the infamous mafia family with two venomous horned black adders adorning the family crest. _Madam Strazia_ was her nick and it meant _torture_ in Italian. Coincidentally, the name Belinda actually meant beautiful snake.

 “Madam who?”

“ _Strazia._ That is if you don’t mind being locked in a basement and be her pet.”

“… I can’t even.” Tsuna closed his eyes shut, horrified, shivering about the thoughts of getting enslaved by a beautiful femme fatale slash dominatrix.

“You’ll get through this, Tsuna. Somehow, someday.” Reborn casually patted Tsuna’s head gently in two streaks, just like an older brother encouraging his little brother.

“Thanks Reborn. I really need that.” And with an exhausted sigh and a weak smile, the Vongola Decimo accepted his sad fate.

Tsuna was never really good at anything. He was bad at studying, physical activities and was an innocent prude. He never really had any friends at school; people called him No-Good Tsuna back then. The Vongola Famiglia was all he had, something that he was good at, being the mafia boss, the kind and great leader to his colleagues, his friends, and his family.

Today, that too, was taken away from him.

**\--To Be Continued—**

Preview of Next Chapter :

“Hello? Are you okay? You don’t look good.” Yamamoto leaned down toward Tsuna, looking all worried to the sitting brunet.

“Food…?” The starving Tuna mumbled weakly, his mind was still woozy but his eyes could still focus on one thing, the brown paper bag that the taller guy was holding.

“Huh? Oh, this? This is a Taiyaki. I was going to bring it for Oyaji as a gift.” Yamamoto opened up the bag, revealing a sweet aroma from within.

It was a Taiyaki, a traditional Japanese snack with filling inside a fish-shaped waffle. Tsuna guessed it might be chocolate. It smelt like it. And maybe some melted butter too.

“Fooooddd…” It looked really yummy. If back then Tsuna once swore he never drooled, well, he just did.

“Eh? You want this?”

And it happened too fast. Yamamoto didn’t even know what happened. Suddenly, Tsuna instinctively leaped towards him!

“Fooooddddddd!”

“Whoa!” And so, he swiftly snatched that Taiyaki out of Yamamoto’s hand.

“Ohh, uhh… Enjoy, I guess?” Yamamoto scratched his face, looking all confused of what just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other Yamamoto x Tsuna stories on my FFN account, MinaNaru4ever-8027forever!


End file.
